


Good Morning

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Series: Month of Fanfiction Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: Anders' favorite way to wake Gabrielle up on a Sunday morning.Part of the Month of Fanfiction ChallengeTopic: Shameless Fluff





	Good Morning

Anders unlocked the door leading from the basement of the Hawke estate and opened it. After a quick inspection of the downstairs rooms to ensure Gabrielle wasn’t trolling around anywhere, he made his way up the staircase to her bedchamber. Sunday mornings were always his favorite time of the week because it was the only day Gabrielle slept in.

Avoiding the creaky step at the top of the landing, he slipped past Leandra’s room, praying to the Maker the older woman wouldn’t make an appearance. He hated the way she glowered at him, as if he were some sort of disgusting insect or rodent invading her perfect home. A comparison that probably wasn’t too far from the truth in Leandra’s eyes.

Sandal took a break from cleaning the large window at the other side of the balcony long enough to greet the healer with a bright grin. Anders replied by placing his index finger over his lips and pointing to Gabrielle’s bedroom door. The dwarf’s grin widened as he bounced on the balls of his feet and quietly clapped his hands together. He knew what was coming. The same thing that happened every Sunday morning.

Anders turned the handle then pushed the door open as slowly and silently as he could manage. Once inside, he stopped long enough to drink in the beauty of the petite woman sleeping on the other side of the room. Her short, dark sable hair and lightly tanned skin bore a striking contrast to the red silk sheets atop the large, mahogany, four-poster bed. No matter how many times he witnessed it, the sight of her lying there like that always took his breath away.

Bracing himself on the armrest of the overstuffed chair nearest the door, the healer kicked off his boots, removed his jacket then draped it over the back of the seat.

_One. Two…_

At the count of three, he took four long strides toward the bed and leapt into the air before landing on the mattress with both feet. The moment Gabrielle bolted upright from a dead sleep, Anders spun in the air then landed on his back next to her with a mischievous grin.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he chimed in a loud, sing-song voice. “It’s time to wake up and greet another beautiful day in glorious Kirkwall.”

She threw herself back onto her pillow and groaned before flipping onto her side and glaring at him. “You know, one of these days, I’m just going to blast you with a fireball when you do that.”

His lips curved into an uneven smirk. One day he’d work up the courage to confess his feelings to her. One day he’d tell her how much he truly loved her. He kissed the tip of her nose

“But not today, sweetheart. Not today.”


End file.
